


Alone

by maybeitslikethat



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Nory - Freeform, channel 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitslikethat/pseuds/maybeitslikethat
Summary: It was Cory’s own fault. He blew everything up. He slept with people he shouldn’t have. But those were the two things he was good at weren’t they. Sex and destroying the things that mattered to him. He didn’t know why he acted the way he did. Suppose lust was the one feeling he knew what to do with. It didn’t matter much anymore though because he acted out and hurt Naveed and now Cory that was completely and utterly alone, he had nothing left to risk destroying.





	Alone

Cory Wilson stared at his alarm clock through the darkness of his room. It was 1am and he could not sleep. His head was too full. Too full from the past day, the past month and quite frankly too full from the past few years.

  
He tried pushing his thoughts back. Counting his fingers, feeling the fabric of the sheets around him, anything that would leave his mind empty. He would’ve tried to think of good things to replace the bad but all his good memories always circled back to Naveed. His jokes, their banter, the way he was the one person who always listened. Naveed had been the one consistent source of positivity in his life since they met and now he could barely look at Cory.

  
It was Cory’s own fault. He blew everything up. He slept with people he shouldn’t have. But those were the two things he was good at weren’t they. Sex and destroying the things that mattered to him. He didn’t know why he acted the way he did. Suppose lust was the one feeling he knew what to do with. It didn’t matter much anymore though because he acted out and hurt Naveed and now Cory that was completely and utterly alone, he had nothing left to risk destroying.

  
He shifted his weight uncomfortably in his bed. Thrashing his legs around in all possible positions before sitting up. He pressed his hands to his face and his rubbed eyes. Then he did what he knew he shouldn’t. He let himself notice the moonlight illuminating the end of his bed. He told himself to look anywhere else but he couldn’t cause silly as it was looking there brought him comfort. Cause looking there brought him back to a night that felt less lonely. Cause when he looked there suddenly he could see himself there looking at Naveed beside him. Everything feeling completely right despite the grim events of the day.  
Naveed was apologizing for kissing him. He wished he wouldn’t. He wasn’t mad Naveed kissed him. Quite the opposite actually, he was glad Naveed had done it, it felt right. Most nights that would have terrified him but then and there he was not scared. He was not thinking about what it all meant. He was just thinking how he wished Naveed would do it again.  
“I went a little to far and-“ Naveed said. Unable to look at Cory. Confidence came over Cory and he didn’t know what he was doing.

  
“You didn’t.” He said. His voice soft. He looked over at Naveed then up at his ceiling, unsure of how he knew what words to say next. “It made me feel like someone actually cared, like someone really cared and-“ Then Naveed was laughing and Cory was wondering what was so funny. What was so ridiculous about him feeling something. “Nav man! Come on I just poured me heart out to you and you’re throwing it back in my face!” His voice was angry and so was he a little but not as much as his voice let on. He could never be truly angry with Naveed.

  
“I’m going to bed.” Naveed laughed. Cory felt a burst of panic, he didn’t want Naveed to leave. He told himself and Naveed it was because he wanted an apology but he knew that wasn’t true. So he bantered on to keep Naveed there and before he knew it they were play fighting, wrestling back onto his bed. Laughing, feeling light. They were so close then Cory could have kissed him, this made his laughter stop and quickly after Naveeds went too. They were lying there skin on skin and when everything inside of Cory went warm, he kissed Naveed and nothing had felt so right.  
Then he blinked and he was sitting in the same place but Naveed was gone and so was the warmth. Everything felt cripplingly wrong like he couldn’t place himself in space anywhere and he needed that night back. He needed that feeling back but he had ruined it.

_________________________________

Cory was groggy as he rolled into Ackley Bridge College on Friday morning. He couldn’t remember falling asleep the night prior only he knew he had to have because remembered waking up. That didn’t make the sleep sufficient. Getting through a day of a-level classes was going to be difficult but what choice did he have. Exams were a couple months away and he didn’t know how he would cope if he failed them after the year he had- had.

  
He could feel a million eyes on him as he entered biology. He swallowed. It had only been a few days since the word about him and Sian had gotten out and it was all anyone was talking about. Cory was no stranger to gossip, actually he was sort of a magnet for it. But this was different. The stares were stronger than ever and Cory was in no position to deal with them.

  
“Ooi Cory mate, who’s next Mrs. Carp?” Zain shouted. The class erupted in laughter. Cory’s face got hot. He didn’t say anything he was too tired. Instead he panned the room for a seat as Mr. Hyatt tried to calm everyone down. His initial instinct was to go sit next to Naveed, the seat next to him was open but Naveed didn’t want him there and Cory knew that.

  
The spot next to Riz was open and Cory figured that was his best bet even though he didn’t know how he felt about Riz at the moment. He was the snitch after all that exposed him and Sian. In retrospect, he could see that the move ultimately helped him. He had no clue what he was doing with Sian and was in way over his head. But Riz had broken his promise not to tell anyone about the relationship and not even to expose Sian for preying on a student, he just wanted to hype up Cory being a ladies man. Didn’t matter though because what was out was out and Riz was one of the only genuine people he had left. Even if the connection was nothing like his and Naveeds was.

  
Mr. Hyatt’s lesson moved slowly on. Cory was pretty sure it had something to do with cell structures but all he got out of it was.  
“Ya da ya da ya da, Cell Membranes, Ya da ya da ya da, Cytoplasm diffusion” He couldn’t focus more to save his life. He kept looking at Naveed, who seemed far more into the lecture than he was. It wasn’t intentional, the staring. His eyes kept wandering over to his friend. Then staying there for a while analyzing the situation. Naveed looked happy, he didn’t need Cory. Cory however didn’t know if he could say the same about himself. Naveed was good for him, like really really good for him, a way he was discovering as of late wasn’t a common theme in his life. He wanted to ask Naveed what he needed to do or change to make things okay but Naveed had already answered that question he needed Cory to leave him alone.

  
“Just talk to him.” Riz said interrupting Cory’s trance.

  
“What’s the point? He hates me.” Cory Muttered.

  
“Listen mate, I don’t know the full story or really much at all about what happened to the two of you, but know Nav could never hate you” Riz knew so little, if he knew more Cory thought even half of it, he would know that Naveed had every reason to hate him.

  
“It’s complicated.”

  
“Riz, Cory have something you want to share with the class?” Mr.Hyatt asked. Cory most certainly did not.

  
“No sir.” They both responded.

  
“Okay then you should have no problem paying attention and maybe you’ll actually pass your a-levels.” Mr. Hyatt remarked. Cory gave a weak smile then put his head down. When we looked back up Naveed was staring at him. He stared back. He didn’t know how long that lasted, felt like ages, was probably a few seconds. But it was the most communication Naveed and him had- had since they cafeteria incident and Cory was savoring it.

  
The rest of day pumped on at the same snail speed of Biology. Cory just wanted the weekend to come. He needed some of the stress off his shoulders. Not that his weekend would be anywhere near stress free but at least he wouldn’t have to see the looks he got in the hallway or Naveed for a few days. He didn’t know what his weekend held. He didn’t want to be alone but going out felt tiring and put him at a possible risk for running into Naveed. Either thing and he did would probably lead to some unperfered thinking but it was better than this, anything was better than this.

_________________________________

It was Friday night and Cory Wilson found himself walking around Ackley Bridge alone, unsure of where he was going. He almost stayed home that night, he was well tired but his dad had come home tipsy and angry that night and he couldn’t deal with that shit. So he went out. He was going to call Riz see if maybe he wanted to do something but when he checked his phone Riz was already out with Nav and some of the other boys and since Riz was really his only option he wandered.

  
Everything felt heavy that night. It was truly hitting him that he had no one. The few friends he had left only went so deep and would be going off to uni in the fall anyway. Leaving him. Jordan had left him for art school. His parents were never really there to begin with his mom having left when he was still in primary school and his dad being neglectful and abusive for even longer than that and now even Naveed had left his life. The worst part was him being alone was all his fault. He never thought. He just did. Acted on impulse. He pissed people off. It was what he did. He did everything he possibly could to self destruct and push people away and on that night he was feeling the effects of years of this behavior.

  
He needed not to think about any of that. He needy to forget for a night how alone he was and why. So he found himself at Ackley Nights Club. Ready to get drunk and maybe find someone to go home with. This would solve two of his problems he would feel wanted for the first time in awhile and he wouldn’t have to go back to his place. Ironic he thought that the behaviors that got him there were the same ones he was planning on acting on, what an idiot.

  
The club was packed that night. People of all ages dancing together, having fun celebrating the weekend. Cory had made it to the bar within a minute of entering, got the strongest drink he could think of then went out on the dance floor to be the life of the party. He danced. He flirted. He drank. On and on pushing up on strangers attempting to make himself feel good. It wasn’t working, he was amidst hundreds of strangers having a good. He had people dancing on him and giving him the validation that usually made him feel good but it wasn’t working that night. He still felt completely alone. He tried to drink until it felt different but it was just the same loop over and over.  
He didn’t know how long he had been there when some girl started dancing with him. He didn’t think much of it and danced back. Got really close an all. Too close as it turned out when a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt. There was a tall buff man standing over Cory when he turned around.

  
“Hey! What the hell are you doing with my girl?” He shouted. Cory was too drunk for this.

  
“What does it look like I’m doing.” He hissed. Before taking a punch to the face. It could’ve easily gotten a lot worse but Cory was lucky. Security picked up on the fight fast and kicked both parties out.

  
Cory was back on the streets of Ackley Bridge. Still having no clue where he was walking only much drunker than he was before. He walked for a long time thinking. Not even paying attention to where his legs were taking him. He missed Naveed. He needed Naveed. After the night they spent together Cory told Naveed it didn’t mean the same to him. That was a lie. The night before they fell out Naveed told Cory it was always only sex to him. That was also a lie. Maybe it was true for a lot of the people he had hooked up with but it wasn’t true with Naveed. With Naveed it meant something big, really big. With Naveed he felt something before that night and long after that night and he was too drunk to stop himself from thinking it. He was in love with Naveed Haider.

  
Cory continued to stumble down streets that got progressively more unfamiliar as he sobered up. He was still pretty far gone but aware enough to realize what was happening. He was hitting rock bottom, somewhere in the streets of Ackley Bridge. He looked around him and paused, he had nowhere to go. He was scared out of his mind and he needed someone. Someone in specific. The only person that ever seemed to get through to him. He needed Naveed. So still feeling the effects of the alcohol he pulled out his phone and clicked on Naveeds contact. The phone rang four times before Naveed did it but much to Cory’s surprise he picked up.

  
“Hi?” The voice on the other line sounded confused. “It’s really late Cory. Why are you calling me?

  
“I need you.” Cory croaked out. “I need so bad please come get me. I don’t know what to do.

  
“Where are you? Are you okay?” Naveed asked frantic.

  
“I-I don’t know. Somewhere south of Ackley Nights, I think.”

  
“Okay. Don’t go anywhere I’m coming to find you.” And Cory did just that. Not that he had any place to go anyway but he stayed put waiting to see Naveeds face and the comfort that came with it. It felt like he stood there for hours. In the dark and quiet, still tipsy. Cory had no clue what he would do when Naveed would arrive. No clue clue what to say or how to act. Then he could hear Naveed shouting down the street.

  
“Cory! Cory!” Naveed spotted him. Cory didn’t say anything as he approached. He just stood there in near tears staring at Naveeds increasingly worried face. As Naveed got closer Cory had to look away he couldn’t face the trouble he had caused him. “Cory.” Naveed paused in his tracks a few feet away. “What’s happening?”

  
Cory broke. He didn’t even need to think about what he was saying it just came flooding out.  
“I miss you Nav. I need you. I don't know why I but I do. You’re not like anyone else I can count on you, I can talk to you. And I’m so sorry” Naveed let Cory talk without saying a word. “I messed everything up. I don’t know why I treated you like I didn’t care. I care so much. I care about you so much. Everything is so fucked up right with school, my dad, Sian and us. I don’t know what to do. Everyone keeps on leaving. And it’s my fault. I’m being left behind and I’m so scared.” Cory was crying. He was shaking so hard he couldn’t get anymore words out. Naveed pulled him in tight for a hug. He rubbed his back and his neck and he let Cory cry on his shoulder the way Naveed had cried on his the year prior. They stood there hugging for a while. Cory’s heart about to break through his ribs. Holding on to Naveed like it wasn’t a choice but something is survival depended on.  
Naveed slid his hands up to Cory's neck and then pulled out of the hug just enough so that they’re foreheads were touching.

  
“It’s going to be okay. I’m here.” He said. Those were the best words Cory had ever heard. He had someone. He had Naveed.  
“Naveed” He said foreheads still touching. “Back when we slept together” Naveed gulped. “I said it didn’t mean the same to me as it did to you but that was a lie. It meant a lot to me. It was never just sex with you and I’m sorry I acted like it was.” Then everything was quite they didn’t need words they both knew what the other was thinking. It could have been a perfect moment for Cory to kiss Naveed but it didn’t feel right. Standing there like that felt far more intimate. Instead Cory slid his hands down till they were in Naveeds. Naveed nodded still not needing words they walked back to Naveed’s place occasionally grabbing hold of each other’s hands as if to say I’m here.

  
Naveeds house was quiet when they arrived. His parents had long gone to sleep. They walked quietly into Naveeds room in got into bed. They intertwined their limbs and for the first time in his life, Cory was being held. He had found the comfort he so desperately needed and he could finally breathe again. Naveed had made Cory feel safe and he loved him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this season of Ackley has really been doing me in.


End file.
